inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Otonashi Haruna
Otonashi Haruna (音無 春奈) was the second manager of Raimon, and then became a manager for Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she is the advisor of Raimon (GO) and a teacher. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A master of digging up info, her football knowledge may rival even Kidou's."'' Background Haruna's parents died when she was 5 years old and her older brother, Kidou Yuuto was 6 years. They were both adopted by different families due to Kidou being recommended to the Kidou family by Kageyama, and her to the Otonashi family. She originally worked for the Raimon newspaper club, but became a manager for the Raimon team after she wrote an article on the team's upcoming game with Teikoku and loved their spirit. She is still shown to have connections with the Raimon newspaper club. Appearance Haruna has neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs are parted into three strands. Her default dress is the Raimon girl's uniform. It's cream in color with short sleeves, with an orange ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar and with a grey pleated skirt.She has also been seen in a light green track suit with shorts. Her skin is fair and her eyes are greenish-gray. She wears red-framed eyeglasses, usually left on top of her head. Personality Haruna is an independent girl and very skillful when she shows her ability to do homework at the age of 13. She cares for her friends and seniors as well as her brother. She also helps with the lunch and snacks. She is kind and does her job well as a manager. She understands Kogure's feeling of being abandoned by his parents and she demonstrates a good motherly role for Kogure. Despite the fact that she is a polite and caring girl, she is very loud, energetic and loves investigating until it reaches a point where she will put on a mustache for a disguise. When she gets scared, happy, or relieved she usually hugs Natsumi or Aki. Plot Season 1 Haruna was first seen interviewing Endou about his desperate search for members to fight against Teikoku for the next day. She introduces herself as a member of the School's Paper Club and she appears again in episode 2 interviewing Kino Aki before the match. During the arrival of Teikoku, she seems to be shocked and after the match, she was surprisingly determined to become one of Raimon Eleven's managers. In episode 3, she tells to the Raimon team some rumors about Occult and how they "curses" the teams whose confront them. She caught Kidou behind the gates Raimon Junior High waiting for Domon. Domon heard Haruna calling Kidou 'Onii-chan' which is Japanese for 'older brother' as Kidou left, in episode 10 In episode 12, Endou and Aki saw Haruna's conversation between her and Kidou where she said: "Why didn't you go warming up like the rest of your teammates? You've changed after you went with the Kidou's." "You never try to contact me even once after these 6 years. Could it be that you have forgotten about me or could it be that I'm in your way? I don't know who you are anymore. You're a stranger!!" Her words hurt Kidou and she cried while she left. Later, in episode 13, she went to her injured brother beside the field and treated his wounds. She states that she and Kidou are still siblings no matter what, in which Kidou replied to her that he always remembered and had never forgotten about Haruna, which made her happy. In the end, Teikoku lost and Aki told Haruna everything about her brother's circumstances. Haruna then searched for Kidou and cried before she hugged him with joy after learning that what Aki had told her was true. In episode 17, Haruna finds her brother hiding behind the fences around the school, and immediately goes to meet him, where he tells her about Teikoku's loss from the match with Zeus Academy. In episode 18, when Kidou joined the team, at the early part of this episode, no one in the team, including Haruna herself, accepted him into the team. Only after Endou started protesting, and Kidou managed to connect each of their passes properly so they could score, that the whole team accepted him. Season 2 In season 2, she manages to confront Kogure and teaches him to trust people around him. She often chases and catches Kogure whenever he tries to pull a trick on someone. She sometimes falls for his tricks, but after they beat Genesis, She gets back at him with the frog trick. He always played on her. Haruna is saved by Fubuki from falling in Episode 32. Season 3 In season 3, she helps Tachimukai to learn Maou The Hand along with Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu by saying that "We, the first-years, must work together". at the party tsunami said that haruna,aki and fuyuka look much better in dresses which made the other boys angry and haruna glared at him.later as the story progreses, Rika and Zaizen Touko meet Inazuma Japan at Liocott Island, showing them the bangles they got from two old men. Rika wore the white with light blue patterns and Touko showed the black one which she said she had no interest in. Haruna shows interest, and wears the black one and can't take it off like R ika. In episode 108, when Inazuma Japan is having a friendly match with the International team captains (and Dylan), a person with devil wings and black clothing known as Desuta (The captain of Hell Army Z) appears and hypnotizes her, putting her to sleep and takes her away to Demon's Gate, where she is revealed to be a sacrifice to the Demon King. Kidou leads a team to Hell Army Z and defeats them in a soccer match, thus allowing Haruna to be set free. In Episode 126 she was the only one from the managers who did not graduate since she is still a second year, when Kidou graduated she was very happy for him. Plot (GO) Haruna appears in Episode 1 of Inazuma Eleven GO explaining the new soccer club to Tenma. She works as a teacher and the soccer club's tactical adviser in Raimon. She is now 23 years old. She helps a lot of Raimon members by giving them information. In Episode 7, she's seen happy because Endou came back to Raimon. ]] In Episode 15, she was surprised and worried just like Endou when she heard that Kidou joined Fifth Sector but then she knew it was not true when it was revealed in Episode 18. In Episode 28 she was really mad at Kidou when he was treating Raimon that way but then she found out that he was helping then instead. In Episode 34, Kidou ask her to record the match Raimon and Genei Gakuen, then Akane record the match with her camera. In Episode 35, Haruna give a congratulations to the manager by helping the team, especially to Akane. In Episode 37, Haruna calling Tachimukai to help Shinsuke to be a great goalkeeper. In Episode 38, she found the information about Taiyou, and she was shocked about it. In Episode 46, she is celebrating Raimon's victory along with Aki. She and Aki watching Raimon in television. Aoi mentioned that she wanted to be like Haruna when she grows up. Game appearance Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SK Lucky!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Lucky!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Sprint Warp ' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK' Lucky Plus 20 *'SK' Assist! Relationships *Kidou Yuuto (older brother) Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Strikers *'Inazuma Girls' Trivia *The four girl managers' names come from the seasons. Haru (春) from Haruna means spring. *In Episode 127, Haruna mentioned that she wants to be a soccer club advisor when she grows up, and she did as she is in Inazuma Eleven GO. Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:White Team